He Told Me Forever
by JA14
Summary: Nathan and Haley are married but through the eyes of Brooke Davis it wasn't supposed to end like that but did she get her happy ending?NB. One-shot


**Disclaimer's Note**: I own nothing, just my thoughts.

**Author's note**: Set around season 2 where Nathan and Haley are married and Lucas asks Brooke and Peyton to help throw a reception party.

**You Said Forever**

He had told me forever.

Many people didn't know about us and that's what we wanted. It made everything more intimate. Just us, only us. I loved you, and you loved me. Why did you have to break my heart?

I should have known you would do this but I was too in love with you to realize. I should have told you how I felt about her and how I wanted you for myself but I didn't. Now looking at you and that sincere smile on your face I could only wish that I would have told you instead of pushing you away. I remember that day so vividly, that one day, 2 months ago.

_Flashback_

_I came home to find rose petals from the living room to my room upstairs. I followed the trail to see that my bedroom was lit by soft candles and rose petals all around the floor. Then I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. Smelling the familiar aroma I instantly relaxed into your strong arms._

"_It's so beautiful, thank you" I whispered then I felt you turning me around and I was looking into those piercing blue eyes that always managed to send shivers down my spine._

"_Anything for you Brooke" you told me as you moved to capture my lips in a slow kiss. Sighing into to kiss I wrapped my arms around your neck as I stood on my toes. I never wanted this to end and was disappointed when you pulled away._

_We smiled at each other before I asked "What's all of this for?" _

_You simply smiled and said "I love you Brooke and for the longest I've been thinking of the right way to tell you but I'm just going to ask because I don't want you out of my life ever. It's me and you forever and I'm never going to forget that." So as you got down on one knee I gasped because I knew what was coming. "Brooke will you marry me?" you said revealing a beautiful pink diamond ring cut into the shape of a tear._

_I didn't know what to say. What could I say? We weren't ready or at least I wasn't. You were there looking so hopeful that I couldn't bear to hurt you. "Nathan I don't think that's a good idea." I finally said and watchedas sadness and disappointment filled your face. You got up and couldn't look at me but I didn't want you too because I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes._

"_Nathan I'm sorry but we wouldn't work together" I told him hoping that he would understand but no such luck._

"_We wouldn't work together? That's what you have to say?" Nathan said anger boiling. "For the past two years we've been hiding what we feel for each other from everyone and now that I don't want to keep it a secret your saying we wouldn't work together?" he felt tears coming to his eyes but wouldn't let them fall he was to angry to let them fall._

"_Nathan please understand nobody will accept us, they'll think it's a joke." I pleaded with tears inmy eyes._

"_No Brooke you're the one who won't accept us because I wouldn't care what they thought about us." Nathan said turning away and heading for the door._

"_Nathan please, just give me time" I told him before he walked out. He turned around and said "I promised you forever and I meant it" and walked out leaving me to sob all night long._

_End Flashback_

You told me forever so why is it that I am now looking at you and Haley celebrate your marriage. I see that glow on her face and how happy she is but what hurts is that you have the same expression. I can't really be mad at you since I told you no when you asked me to marry you.

For the first time that night we lock gazes and it's like everything's back to normal. When we would ditch classes and meet at my house for long-make out sessions or when we would message each other in class but reality set's in like a bucket of ice water and I'm the first to look away.

You come towards me and I panic. "Hey Brooke" are the first words you've said to me since that night. "Hi Nathan" I look at him hoping to catch some emotion but all I see isnothing.

"Brooke I'm sorry I wanted to tell you in person" I was already shaking my head "its okay Nathan it's in the past right?" I tell him with tears in my eyes while he only looks down at the floor.

When he looks up I'm surprised to see tears in his eyes as well "I love you Brooke and I always will" The tears roll down my cheeks before I could stop them. "Nathan please" I said not wanting to look at him.

"I meant what I said me and you forever" he lifts my chin up with his hand and places a kiss on my forehead like he used to. I lean into him and he wraps his arms around me. To anyone it would look innocent as if saying 'congrats' but to us it meant letting each other go.

"I'll always love you Nathan Scott" I whispered to him before I pull back and disappear within the people leaving him to stare after me with sadness is his eyes before turning back and looking for his wife.

That was five years ago but i don't harbor any resenment towards him not at all. Imay not have gottenmy fairytale ending but I got something much more. 

I left after that day knowing I wouldn't be able to see them together. I still kept in touch with his life knowing what he did for a living. Now at five years he was in the NBA as a basketball player and I also found out that he was no longer with Haley but single. But that doesn't mean that I'm going back because right now I'm content in my life. Iam a fashion designerand alsoowned several boutiques and had more money than I ever thought possible. 

I had one more important thing that meant the world to me, my four and a half year old son, Jordan Scott. After I had left I found out I was 3 months pregnant and I couldn't bear to not have it. Jordan Scott was a spinning image of his father, dark hair and those piercing blue eyes that I found adorable. He was also a big fan of basketball, his father's genes of course. I never told Nathan because I didn't want to disturb his life so I raised Jordan by myself.

One day Jordan will ask where his father is and when he does then I'll answer and tell him everything but right now all that matters is thatJordan's happy. I aslo have to thank Nathan because he was true to his word when he told me forever because now we are tied together in the most unbreakable way through our child.

You said forever and forever it shall remain.


End file.
